Si Solamente Me Tocaras El Corazón
by CieloCriss
Summary: Mi primer KOUKARI. Un fanfic que habla de un amor descubierto que encamina hacia la muerte a dos personajes que siguen ilusiones marinas nacidas del mar de la Oscuridad Final trágico


--  
Notas iniciales: Este es mi segundo Koukari, pero es el primero que publico (el otro me parece demasiado extraño y no me convence), espero sea del agrado de todos los que lo lean... sólo diré que es un fic muy subjetivo, dramático y poético, es más, me apoyé en hermoso poema titulado "Barcarola" escrito por el extraordinario poeta PABLO NERUDA, así que aprovecho para dejar en claro que esa poesía no me pertenece, y tampoco los personajes de Digimon... bueno, sin más que agregar los dejo con la lectura, ojalá puedan ver lo que traté de trasmitirles. /Supongo que este sería mi primer poemfic, ¿No?/ (26/04/02)  
--  
  
  
Si Solamente Me Tocaras El Corazón  
  
Por CieloCriss  
  
  
  
Quiero asomarme a la ventana, salir al balcón y observar el mar. Pero no sólo deseo apreciar las olas y los truenos sublimes que se estrellan en aguas saladas viviendo bajo la tormenta.  
  
Quiero salir y verte entre la blanca arena, que resplandecería mágicamente si la luna la iluminara y no estuviera oculta tras las nubes sepia.  
  
Te puedo mirar, pero eso no significa que seas real, HIKARI; no significa que tu luz deba entrar en mi pecho y causarme tos.  
  
Ojalá pudiera sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío enrolándose en mi sexo y en mi espíritu. Ojalá tu lengua descubriera mi alma hirviente y tu boca carmín me llenara de caricias apasionadas de tu dulce néctar, ¡Quiero que vibres en mi corazón!.  
  
... Y salgo a la terraza, tu imagen en mi sueños ganó de nuevo, niña de la luz... Te veo entre las olas, pareces una sirena desnuda y con ojos repletos de insinuaciones. Admiro tus cabellos de matices castaños y brillos cobrizos, me llaman a nadar a tu lecho.  
  
Quiero correr hacia ti y hacerte mía, ¡Pero no!, no eres real, eres un fantasma blanco y cruel que me tortura... ¡OH!:  
  
  
--*--*--  
Si solamente me tocaras el corazón,  
si solamente pusieras tu boca en mi corazón,  
tu fina boca, tus dientes,  
si pusieras tu lengua como una flecha roja  
allí donde mi corazón polvoriento golpea,  
si soplaras en mi corazón, cerca del mar, llorando,  
sonaría como ruido oscuro, con sonido de ruedas de tren   
con sueño,  
como aguas vacilantes,  
como el otoño en hojas,  
como sangre,  
con un ruido de llamas húmedas quemando el cielo,  
soñando como sueños o ramas o lluvias,  
o bocinas de puerto triste,  
si tú soplaras en mi corazón, cerca del mar,  
como un fantasma blanco,  
al borde de la espuma,  
en mitad del viento,  
como un fantasma desencadenado, a la orilla del mar,  
llorando.  
--*--*--  
  
  
La marea sube y baja, como la campana en el templo, y produce el sonido del amor. La noche me llama, ¡Tú me llamas!, ¿Cuándo te volviste coqueta en mis entrañas?.  
Ya no me importa que no seas de verdad, ya te veré mañana en la absurda realidad; ahora, voy hacia ti, seas o no un sueño, seas un caracol o un espejo, porque ¿Sabes, HIKARI?, tu luz ilumina mi rara sabiduría.   
  
Voy hacia el mar, tú lo adornas siendo el estandarte en medio del agua... ¡Oh, si soplaras en mi corazón con tu aliento ameno!, sonarían voces de ángeles digitales.  
  
  
--*--*--  
Como ausencia extendida, como campana súbita,  
el mar reparte el sonido del corazón,  
lloviendo, atardeciendo, en una costa sola:  
la noche cae sin duda,  
y su lúgubre azul de estandarte en naufragio  
se puebla de planetas de plata enronquecida.  
--*--*--  
  
  
Agrios fluidos expulsó mi bilis al notar tu sombra recostada entre olas desvencijadas... es que, ¡Es tan obvio que ahí no existes!, ¿Por qué tengo que verte en el lúgubre océano?  
  
Camino entre la arena que extrañamente quema mis plantas de ansias excitadas.  
  
... Y entro al agua, nado hacia ti, te toco y me respondes, te beso y desapareces.  
  
  
--*--*--  
Y suena el corazón como un caracol agrio,  
llama, oh mar, oh lamento, oh derretido espanto  
esparcido en desgracias y olas desvencijadas:  
de lo sonoro el mar acusa  
sus sombras recostadas, sus amapolas verdes.  
--*--*--  
  
  
Te vuelvo a buscar, resultas estar más lejos, ¡Maldito encanto escondido!, ¡Diva desconsiderada!. Ya no tengo duda de mi demencia, ya no creo poder librarme de este embrujo... me llevarás al fin de mis días, y mi cuerpo, terminará frío, y le dirás adiós a la calidez que me provocas.  
  
El agua negra está más lejos, ahora debo subir al peñasco para verte desde arriba, sé que estarás en la costa, con los brazos abiertos, listos para burlarme de nuevo.  
  
  
--*--*--  
Si existieras de pronto, en una costa lúgubre,  
rodeada por el día muerto,  
frente a una nueva noche,  
llena de olas,  
y soplaras en mi corazón de miedo frío,  
soplaras en la sangre sola de mi corazón,  
soplaras en su movimiento de paloma con llamas,  
sonarían sus negras sílabas de sangre,  
crecerían sus incesantes aguas rojas,  
y sonaría, sonaría a sombras,  
sonaría como la muerte,  
llamaría como un tubo lleno de viento o llanto,  
o una botella echando espanto a borbotones.  
--*--*--  
  
  
Arriba de esa montaña de piedras, que me permite ver el mar, hace frío, y noto que mi sangre tiene miedo de correr fuera de mi cuerpo. ¡Ahí abajo está tu sombra!, sonriéndome con dulzura, ¡Me llamas, HIKARI!, ¡Me miras!. Es entonces cuando comprendo que eres una maravilla de cadáveres, y que para adentrarme en tu cuerpo, debo ver el agua roja y escuchar la melodía de la muerte envenenada con lágrimas.  
  
Ruedo la botella de la muerte, y te apunta a ti, hechizo Yagami, pues no puedo ir a favor del viento, debo desafiarlo para conseguir tu encanto.  
  
... Y me aviento, doy un brinco a lo enigmático, voy a amarrarte en mis brazos y a extender mi sangre en la arena de llanto. Tiemblo, susurro tu nombre y dejo de respirar, pues recibo un castigo del aire por ir en su contra, lo hago rabiar... él ya me ha castigado; ¡Pero tú!, Oh, bendita sombra, me tocarás el cuerpo que quedará expuesto al hallar la muerte, pondrás tu boca en mi corazón, y lo comerás gustosa.  
  
  
--*--*--  
Así es, y los relámpagos cubrirían tus trenzas  
y la lluvia entraría por tus ojos abiertos  
a preparar el llanto que sordamente encierras,  
y las alas negras del mar girarían entorno  
de ti, con grandes garras, y graznidos, y vuelos.  
--*--*--  
  
  
Hay centellas que se estampan en tu cara, brillas electrizada y llueve en tus ojos misteriosos, de hecho, se te mete el agua en los párpados y tu aparato visual parece fuente, ¡Por Dios, lloras al verme!... Ya no puedo moverme, ya no puedo tocarte, ya no puedo verte, ya ni siquiera mi corazón late: ¡Sal de ahí!, ¿Por qué no se libera mi espíritu?, HIKARI ¿Por qué no soplas en mi corazón y lo salvas?.  
  
¡Lo descubrí!, eres el mar de algas y alas tenebrosas, no eres la HIKARI real ni la de mi sueños, pero te sigo amando, adorada muerte.  
  
  
--*--*--  
Quieres ser el fantasma que sople solitario,  
cerca del mar su estéril, triste instrumento?  
Si solamente llamaras,  
su prolongado son, su maléfico pito,  
su orden de olas heridas,  
alguien vendría acaso,  
alguien vendría,  
desde las cimas de las islas, desde el fondo rojo del mar,  
alguien vendría, alguien vendría.  
--*--*--  
  
  
Yo siempre creí que eras el fantasma musical de mis sentimientos, me equivoqué, eres estéril y no produces conciertos, sólo juegas maléficamente con las olas heridas. Mar sucio, ¿Dónde dejaste a HIKARI?.  
  
Estoy muerto, pero alguien vendrá por mí, ¡Y ojalá seas tú, pastel canelo de luz!...  
  
La sangre se mezcla con mis rojos cabellos y se funde coloreando mis ojos sin pupila, mi piel debe estar pálida como la nieve, y el mar debe estar pereciendo entre mi locura humana y mi maldad estúpida.  
  
  
--*--*--  
Alguien vendría, sopla con furia,  
que suene como sirena de barco roto,  
como lamento,  
como un relincho en medio de la espuma, y la sangre  
como un agua feroz mordiéndose y sonando.  
--*--*--  
  
  
... Y alguien vino, había muchos a mi alrededor, parecían hablar idiomas desconocidos para mí... ellos se convirtieron en ti, figura celestial de ojos llameantes, porque eras tú, querida HIKARI, quien venía a rescatarme.  
  
Te acomodaste sobre mí, como cariño del viento, y por fin me permitiste conocer tus finos labios. Me enrollé en tus juegos de caricias soñadas y logré penetrarte el alma, con pasión efervescente, con amor apurado y ciego, que practicaba ademanes con tus perfectos senos níveos de cima castaña. Estabas sobre mí, y, eternamente, haríamos el amor más allá de la vida. ¡Alguien vino por Koushiro Izumi!, y no sólo fue la muerte.  
  
  
  
......+......  
  
  
  
La ambulancia había llegado velozmente después del crudo accidente ocurrido; un joven de cabellos rojizos habían saltado desde su balcón, y se había estrellado en el seco y duro cemento de la ciudad de Odaiba.... aún no se sabe porqué se suicidó, aunque de nada servirá averiguarlo.  
  
Su cuerpo muerto reposa en una camilla roseada de sangre. Lo han cubierto con una sábana blanca de algodón , que fue para el difunto, el clímax de un amor idealizado e inexistente. En sus manos tiesas trae agarrada una vieja fotografía que muestra la imagen de una niña de rostro lindo.  
  
  
--*--*--  
En la estación marina  
su caracol de sombra circula como un grito,  
los pájaros del mar lo desestiman y huyen,  
sus listas de sonido, sus lúgubres barrotes  
se levantan a orillas del océano solo.  
--*--*--  
  
  
  
......+......  
  
  
  
El teléfono de la casa Yagami había sonado minutos atrás, el vástago mayor, llamado Taichi, había contestado el auricular, e instintivamente se había alejado de su hermana menor.  
  
Regresó a colgar el aparato, su rostro funesto asistía a un entierro anticipado y su piel morena, había palidecido.   
Su consanguínea, una hermosa princesa de cabellos avellana, preguntó:  
  
  
-¿Quién era, hermano?  
  
  
El sudor frío salía de su cuerpo entumido, se sentó en el sofá, y con voz tartamuda, informó:  
  
  
-Koushiro está muerto... se suicidó saltando desde la terraza de su casa, ¡No puedo creerlo!... Hikari, dicen que murió abrazando una foto tuya.  
  
  
La sangre de Hikari se heló en un charco de emociones frustradas, ¿Cómo era posible que ÉL estuviera muerto? .  
  
Oyó un grito agudo, proveniente de una estrella de océano. Caminó hacia su balcón, que se había convertido, para sus ojos, en peñasco... El mar de la Oscuridad estaba frente a ella, gaviotas y pelícanos huían de la negrura, y ahí, en la costa sola, había una estación o cárcel marina. Entre los barrotes estaba él, KOUSHIRO, circulando junto a su sombra de la muerte.  
  
  
- "Alguien vendría, tú vendrías" - pareció decir, Hikari sabía que era una ilusión de prematuro amor no correspondido.  
  
  
Se cubrió los ojos antes de iniciar el llanto, y más tarde, dio un salto hacia lo incógnito, hacia el mar donde ÉL estaba... no le importó nada más.  
  
  
... Y cuando caía, alcanzó a musitar:  
  
  
  
-"Ay, KOUSHIRO, si solamente me hubieras tocado el corazón" -  
  
  
  
-¡Hikari, no saltes! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó el hermano vivo, que ignoraba el grande amor suicida de subir a la barca de la muerte.  
  
  
  
Fin...  
  
  
  
--  
Notas Finales: bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, no sean muy rudos conmigo, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este género. Espero no les haya costado trabajo entender, para las entradas y salidas del poema utilicé estos signos (--*--*--). Como está narrado en primera persona en la mayoría del relato, quiero aclarar que la entrada del narrador omnisciente se marca con lo siguiente: ......+......  
  
El KOUKARI es una de mis parejas favoritas y comencé a usarla con un fic de angustia, romance y tragedia. Narra cómo Koushiro y Hikari fueron arrastrados a la muerte por medio del mar de la Oscuridad, que nos les permitió ver triunfantes sus sueños de amor posiblemente no descubierto... en fin, espero no haberlos enredado con las palabras, el objetivo de este fic es trasmitir un sentimiento, y si lo logré, me sentiré afortunada.   
  
Gracias por leer, no se olviden del comentario, porque sólo así podré ser capaz de mejorar (si me hacen ver mis fallas) y también con eso me podrán animar.  
-- 


End file.
